Spring Break, Bitches
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: After graduation, Spoby, Ezria, Haleb and Emaya all on Spring Break in Jamaica. With Ali still alive, and -A gone, what sort of trouble will occur while they're having their holiday. Filled with humour, friendship, fluff, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Spring Break, Bitches**

There was a thunderstorm on that fateful night. That fateful night would change their lives forever. The rain and the wind made a deadly combination in Rosewood. It didn't occur very often, but people knew that it wasn't safe to go outside during the storm. Five best friends were having their annual end of year sleepover: Alison Dilaurentis, the queen bee of Rosewood High, Aria Montgomery, the artsy girl who loved reading, Hanna Marin, a fat girl, but full of life and the materialistic of being future queen bee, Spencer Hastings, the smart one, the one in all the AP classes and Aces in every one and of course Emily Fields, the sporty one who was the best swimmer at Rosewood High.

Inside the barn, was nothing like the raging storm outside. It was fun and bubbly, and you could sense the girls bond when you walked in. Alison passed Aria the red cup, and she gulped it down. All the girls giggled.

"Be careful, Aria. Drink too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets." Ali said to her brunette friend who was currently downing the cup into her small petite body. Everyone went quiet, and Aria passed the cup to Emily. Nonetheless, Ali kept talking. "Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close."

As the stormy night went on, the girls one by one fell asleep to the thunderous storm. But of course, one lay awake, and that was Alison. She was sneaking out to see her boyfriend Ian Thomas. Alison stood up, and tripped over. She quietly got up, thinking that she didn't wake anyone up, but she did. Aria and Hanna woke up due to the loud noise, and the tug on their sleeping bags. Ali walked over to the door, and being Ali she doesn't give care to a lot of things. She left the barn door wide open, and the chilling breeze woke up Spencer, and she was wide-awake once she saw the door wide open. The trio saw her leave into the night, and Spencer got up, to lock the barn door. She tripped over Emily, and landed with a loud thud, over Emily's legs.

"Ow!" They both simultaneously said. "Where's Ali?" Emily said groggily, as Spencer got up, and shut the barn door. They all moved to the fireplace, because of the sudden breeze entering the barn, it was freezing.

"She left." Hanna remarked quietly, but yet not seeming fazed by it at all.

"Do any of you know where?" Spencer asked.

"Probably to meet Ian or someone." Aria whispered, not sure if it was true or not.

"Why does she always ditch us, I thought we were best friends." Emily said, and sniffled.

"Then." Hanna said, as a mischievous smile started plastering her face. "Why don't we ditch her?"

"What!" Aria shouted. "We can't just ditch her, I mean she's our best friend."

"Face it, Aria. She hasn't been our best friend for a long time. We all know it." Spencer said, acknowledging the fact that Alison was hanging their secrets above their heads, and making them feel guilty about it.

"How do we do it?" Emily asked.

"Just say we're sick of the way you're treating us, and we're sick of you, and now we're ditching you, like you ditch us, but this time it's permanent." We all nodded our heads.

"So, when do we tell her when she comes back or in the morning?" Aria asked.

"We wait until morning, so she knows that nothing is up, and we didn't see her leave." Hanna said, a smile on her face.

"That sounds good, I'm tired." Emily said. As they exchanged good-nights, they moved back to their sleeping bags, and fell asleep. All they had to do was wait until morning.

**The ditching of Ali D**

They were all still fast asleep, when they heard a knock on the door. In other words a plea from Ali to let her in to the barn. Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily braced themselves for what they were supposed to do. Aria went to unlock the door. The four girls all sat on the couch, while Ali stood up, and was inside.

"Okay why are looking at me like I'm dead." Alison said, obviously not prepared for what's going to be said next.

"We're ditching you, Ali. We're sick and tired of you, using us." Hanna said with nerves taking over her body.

"What." Alison screamed, as she stomped her foot on the wood floor. She still stood strong.

"We don't want to be your friends anymore, and we certainly don't want to be your puppets." Spencer answered back, as she stood up.

"Good luck. I created all you girls. You are here, because I made you what you are. If you leave me you will just fall down the popularity scale, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen. I am your leader, without me you will fall apart." Alison shouted.

"What is a leader with no followers?" Alison stormed out of the barn, slamming the door shut, this time. After all she was Alison Dilaurentis, and no one shows her up.

"Now what do we do!" Emily whispered, obviously scared.

"We bring her down!" Spencer said, as she looked out the barn watching Ali walk away. "Till we're the queen bee's of Rosewood High, and she's just a loser."

In that summer, Hanna got skinnier, and now boys were all over her. Aria found herself more, and got rid of her pink highlights. Emily got an update on her wardrobe, but still had what she called her 'comfort' clothes. Spencer got smarter, if that was possible. Also within the first week back at school, they were ruling the school, and Alison was slowly sliding down the scale, while still begging them to take her back.

**End of senior year**

Alison had stopped following them. She was too clingy, and was begging for them to take her back. -A had finally stopped torturing them, and they were all happy with their boyfriends, and girlfriend. It was the last day at Rosewood High, and the girls, Maya and Caleb graduated earlier that day. The girls were closer than ever, and Ezra, Caleb, and Toby are now best friends. Everything was amazing for everyone, in their clique in the least. Spencer and Toby were going great. Spencer got into Upenn, and Toby's carpentry business was going well, and he was looking for a new apartment near campus where Spencer and Toby would live together. Hanna and Caleb are also going strong; they've grown stronger since he was shot. Hanna and Caleb are both going to UCLA. Aria and Ezra had moved in together, and Aria got accepted to Hollis, where funnily enough was where Ezra was working. Once Ezra and Aria were 100% public, Ezra had fitted in nicely with the group, especially with the guys. Emily and Maya were great, but Emily got into Danby, and Maya got into Hollis. But, Emily didn't know that Maya was pending on moving to Danby in the second year of college.

They were all going to Spencer's house to organize what they were doing to celebrate to graduating. But, Toby and Ezra were going to celebrate their best friends and girlfriends for graduating. At 4:00 on the very same graduating Friday they all went to Spencer's house, and as they were having some champagne, they were also deciding to what to do.

"What about a party?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, but where. I was…" Hanna gasping, and shouting cut off Maya. Hanna being Hanna was almost drunk, no. She was drunk.

"Jamaica!" Caleb sniggered, and Hanna stomped on his foot, hard.

"For a day." Caleb said, while raising his eyebrows, he looked at his girlfriend. She shook her head, and put a finger to his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"For like two weeks." At that Hanna made her way to the couch, but tripped. "Ow." Caleb walked over, and picked her up effortlessly, he held her securely around the waist. "Great. So we do that." Hanna shouted tipsily, and Aria stared at her, and then something clicked in Aria's mind. Hanna had a flask.

"Alright! Hanna where is it?" Aria asked, trying to get the flask off Hanna.

"Where's what?" Hanna said innocently, but she knew exactly what she was talking about. Aria slowly took off her heels, knowing that Hanna would make a run for it. And she did. She ran up the stairs, and Aria chased her, but not for long. Hanna tripped at the top of the staircase. Spencer and Emily helped Aria search for the flask, but they had to tickle Hanna to try and get the flask off her.

"Do not tickle me, I do not think it's funny, I will kick you in the fucking face." Hanna squealed in between her screams. They got the flask, and they sat down out of breath.

"Caleb, can you put her on the couch." Aria asked, while shouting down the stairs. Caleb came up the stairs, and slung Hanna over his shoulder. They walked down the stairs, and Caleb put Hanna on the couch. Aria fell onto the couch in the kitchen, and held the flask in front of her. "I've always wanted to know what's been in the flask. She brings it everywhere." Aria opened the flask, and took a sip, but instantly coughed.

"What is it?" Caleb asked amused.

"I think its vodka, but I'm not sure." She put the flask in her pocket, and tapped it. As they were discussing what they were going to do, Hanna walked in, and leant on the doorframe, still a bit drunk. The room went silent, and Hanna looked at Spencer.

"So. Jamaica or not." Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. "Yes." Hanna shouted, and threw up her arms in victory, but they soon fell, as realization came across her face. "Aria! Gimme my flask." Hanna sat on Aria's feet. Aria slowly took the flask out, and threw it to Caleb, before Hanna could grab it. Caleb threw it to Ezra, and he put it in his pocket. "Not Fair." Hanna pouted, looking at Caleb. Everyone laughed again.

"Well, before Hanna gets even more drunk, I think we should go." Caleb said, and slung Hanna over his shoulder. Even though she was kicking in the air, Caleb still drove her home. They moved to the living room.

"Ezra pass me the flask. Hanna's now on time out." Ezra threw it to Aria, and she put it in her pocket. She found Hanna's clutch on the side, and got her own phone out to call Caleb.

"Caleb. Put me on speaker so Hanna can hear me." Aria said through the phone.

"Alright, she's basically in a mood in the back seat. Han, Ar's on the phone."

"What!" Hanna moans.

"You left your flask." I singsonged, a smile gracing my face.

"Shit." She exclaimed.

"Oh and you're on timeout." She kept on shouting about how this was unfair, how she hasn't had one in a year, and that they're on spring break. Aria apologized to Caleb, and hung up. They were all staring at her.

"She's going to kill you, so hard." Emily laughed.

"Oh, but it'll be fun," she said, and they all laughed. "And plus she hasn't been on time-out for like a year."

"Who had the timeout last?" Toby and Ezra asked, smirking. Spencer, Aria and Emily's heads cocked their heads to the side to look at Maya. She giggled.

"In my defense, it was a sleepover, and it was a Friday." Maya said, shrugging.

"Yeah, every Friday for a month." Emily shouted back, as Spencer and Aria laughed. "So, Tobes. When were you last drunk?"

"Two weeks ago." He replied, and looked at Ezra.

"Sunday, and I had a lesson the next day. Not fun." Ezra said and Toby sniggered.

"You are the one who went out with Hardy." Aria said, and they all laughed. Later in the evening, Hanna and Caleb came back over, and they booked all the tickets together. They were leaving tomorrow.

**Well, this is seriously this is just these guys going on spring break with drama. Well read on and review.**

**Bye Dolls**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone met outside the airport, where they went through everything that needed to be done. They all sat down in Starbucks at a big table.

"Finally everyone agrees with one of my ideas!" Hanna sighed.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Spencer said.

"We always go with your ideas. Or your ideas."

"Not our fault you come up with unrealistic plans." Aria said. Hanna scrunched up her face. They all laughed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to think of one of my plans that we went along with." She replied, and after five minutes of intensely staring at her coffee cup she banged her hand on the table. "I've got one, and it's a bloody huge one, otherwise you guys wouldn't have made the plans."

"Alright." Spencer said, while smiling amusedly.

"I came up with the idea of ditching Alison. Boom!"

"Okay, that was the plan of all plans." Emily said.

"And personally in my defense we should've just shoved that table in front of Jenna, because what kind of blind girl drives a girl. Not a blind girl."

"You've slapped her already, what more do you want?" Maya said, as everyone laughed.

"To shove the table in front of her." Hanna said in a duh-voice. They all laughed again, and their flight announcement announced for them to make their way to the gate. They got up, and left Starbucks and made their way to gate D34.

They moved to the plane, which was filled with some teenagers, families, and elders who gave them disapproving glares. They were basically at the back, and they all sat next to their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Alright, put your seatbelts, and make sure no electronics will be on until the announcement comes on. We will shortly be taking flight." The voice from the speaker said.

**General Pov Caleb and Hanna**

"Finally, we can get away from it." Hanna said, and slipped off her wedges.

"Han, why the hell are you wearing heels?" Caleb said, laughing at his long-term girlfriend.

"Yes, but these ones are comfortable, and they are wedges." She smiled, and kissed him.

"Alright, but I'm not carrying you."

"I'm not asking you to, I will be able to walk in these."

"Alright, whatever princess." He kissed her, and when they pulled away she rested her head happily on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "You know this was a great idea."

"I know, I came up with it." Caleb chuckled and kissed her head once more, the plane started moving to the runway.

**General Pov Toby and Spencer**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Spencer said, excitedly, as the plane started to move towards the runway.

"What movies did you bring for the flight, because I'm not sitting here for like what five hours?" Toby said.

"Four hours."

"What movies did you bring?"

"Uh, Seeking a friend until the end of the world; step up one, two, three and four; Perks; silver linings; Argo; twenty-one jump street and Glee season 1, 2 and 3. Oh, and some rom-coms as well, but I'm guessing you don't want to watch them."

"Okay, what one do you want to watch?"

"Twenty-one jump street."

"Good, I want to watch that one as well." Toby kissed Spencer's nose, and they started to move faster and faster.

**General Pov Aria and Ezra**

As the plane was beginning to move faster and faster, Aria's leg became bouncing more and more. Ezra was holding her hand.

"Hey, it's fine." Ezra said soothingly as he rubbed circles with his thumb on Aria's hand. Aria nodded, and started breathing quicker, and heavier. Ezra moved them the closest they could be. "Breathe, Aria. Just breathe." He kept repeating, and soon once they were in the air, Aria's panic attack eventually died down.

"Thanks." Aria's shaky voice said. Ezra kissed her forehead.

"Any time." She snuggled closer to Ezra, and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**General Pov Emily and Maya**

They were finally up in the air and they could use our laptops. They got Maya's MacBook, and put Paranormal Activity 4 in.

"You know I don't really think this movie is that scary." Maya said. "Fuck." Maya and Emily both muttered, as Robbie was randomly sitting in the tree house.

"It gives you the creeps." Emily replied.

"I know, when I went to sleep after watching this movie I had a really weird feeling that I was going to be dragged out of bed." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, I was scared to go in the bath for like a week."

"How does that work out, when you went into the swimming pool."

"I don't know."

General Pov Caleb and Hanna

They were finally in Jamaica, after a four-hour plane ride, and Hanna's legs felt like jello. She gave Spencer Silver Linings and Step up back, and put her laptop back in her bag. She slipped her wedges on, and stood up. She got off the plane with Caleb, and the rest of the group.

General Pov Toby and Spencer

They both got up, and Spencer fell right back down, and moaned. Toby laughed.

"I hate my legs when I got off a plane, they feel so useless." Toby took her hand, and dragged her up off her seat. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her up.

"Better?"

"Better."

General POV Ezra and Aria

Aria was white as a sheep when they landed, and she appreciated Ezra's help. She put her laptop and her movie back in her bag, and sat back down. She sighed a sigh of relief, as Ezra took her hand.

"Thanks." Aria said weakly.

"For what?" Ezra asked, putting her down in his lap.

"For calming me down, God I hate planes."

"I know you do, and my girlfriend was having a panic attack when we were in the air, so I thought it would be kind of mean to leave her there." Aria playfully shoved Ezra, and they slid into the aisle.

General Pov Emily and Maya

"Well that was a freaky movie." Maya said, as Emily put the stuff in her bag.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea Piranha when we're in Jamaica." Emily said.

"Well, anyways someone will probably throw us in if we don't go in the sea."

"Are there cliffs? I've always wanted to jump off a cliff."

"I think there are, but in the meantime let's not think about Piranhas."

"Or sharks."

"Well you've got my mind on sharks now, so thanks." Maya bumped Emily's hip, as they walked down the stairs of the plane.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	3. Chapter 3

General Pov

Everyone got his or her luggage except Hanna, and she was growing very impatient. And even more with all the laughing from her friends. She finally saw her huge bag, and got it.

"Well, finally." Everyone laughed, except Hanna. "Not funny." They all walked outside, and had no idea how to get to the hotel. "So how do we get there, because I'm not walking?"

"Or is it because you can't walk." Caleb said.

"Just because I'm wearing wedges, does not mean I can't walk. I just don't want too. Aria's wearing wedges."

"I'm literally a pixie, I can't help it." Aria said smiling, and everyone laughed.

"Why don't we just get a taxi bus." Spencer said.

"What's a taxi bus." Maya asked.

"It's a large taxi."

"Then we've got to find one." Toby said.

"No, because there's one right over there." Ezra pointed to a taxi bus.

"Then what are we waiting for." Emily said, and they started walking towards the bus.

"What's the name of the hotel?" Aria asked. Hanna got her phone out, and looked at her notes.

"The Cliffs." Hanna replied, as they looked at the bus. "It looks big enough."

"I can drive you to your hotel if you want. Service is slow." A man emerging from the bus said.

"How much?" Maya asked.

"Where are you going?"

"The cliffs." Ezra said.

"Twenty." Caleb gave him the money, and they all got on the bus. They sat down spread out on the bus, and they started driving off.

"Okay, what time is it." Hanna asked.

"Three." Aria replied, and Hanna nodded, and got her sunglasses out of her bag. Everyone laughed.

"We're on a bus." Maya said, laughing.

"I know, I just won't be bothered to get them out my bag when we get off, and yeah."

"So where is this hotel?" Aria said.

"East coast." Toby said.

"Are there piranhas in Jamaica?" Maya said.

"Why." Emily said.

"What, I don't want to get eaten, and I'm sure you don't want to either."

"Did you watch piranha?" Toby asked, and Emily nodded. "Why?"

"Because I didn't exactly want to watch The Zombie land."

"You did not bring that, that's way too freaky." Spencer said.

"Says the girl who watched Silence of the lambs and twenty-eight weeks later." Toby said.

"You watched twenty-eight weeks later!" Hanna said.

"I had the lights on, and a baseball bat in my hand." Spencer said, and once again they all laughed.

"Well, that's one way to watch a scary movie." Maya said.

"What's the other way?" Ezra asked.

"Curtains open, lights off, nothing to defend yourself with, bowl of popcorn, and the phone on." Hanna said.

"What is it with girls and not having curtains closed?" Caleb said, and the girls laughed.

"It's because you have a feeling that someone is staring back at you, and then you try and close the curtains as quick as possible with your eyes closed." Emily said, and the boys nodded slowly.

"And it happens in sleepovers." Hanna said.

"Wouldn't you just shut the curtains?" Toby said.

"No, okay so basically. When you turn the light off, you're still talking because you're not sleepy. So you look at the people who you are talking to, but they look like Gremlins." Spencer said, and he boys laugh.

"Or Voldemort and the Joker." Aria said.

"And you just end up staring up at the ceiling." Emily said.

"Then why do you turn the lights off?" Ezra asked.

"Because we're already in our sleeping bags by then, and we can't be bothered to be on our sides, so we stare at the ceiling, and when the lights are on, it annoys the hell out of us." Maya said, and the boys chuckled.

"It's true." Hanna said.

"Alright. You're at the Hotel." The taxi-bus driver shouted. They all stood up, and got off the bus collecting their bags from the boot. They stopped in front of the hotel.

"I didn't think it would be this impressive." Aria gawked, as they made their way to the front desk. It had palm trees surrounding the entrance to the hotel, and when you entered there was lounging area, and a sign to the game room, the pool and the beach, and the spa.

"And it's practically deserted." Hanna said, almost jumping up and down.

"Well let's book in." Spencer said, because she used her credit card to pay for the hotel. Her parents didn't really care, because she told them she was going with the girls, to have a spring break. She didn't know she was going with her boyfriend, and her best friends boyfriends.

"Welcome to The Cliffs are you here to book in." The lady behind the desk asked.

"Yep. Hastings." Spencer replied.

"Two rooms, is that right, and you requested 3 keys for one room, 5 for the other, and they'll be conjoined."

"Yes." The women handed the key cards to Spencer, who handed them out, and then Spencer paid with her parent's credit card. She begged them to put a couple thousand dollars on, well not begged, just asked and they put like ten thousand on. They walked away from the desk, and looked around the place in awe.

"Alright let's get to our rooms, because I'm going to the beach. Who's with me?" Hanna said. They all said yes, and walked up to the rooms they had. They all looked around, and when they were on their floor, they saw a game room.

"There's like five game rooms in this place. I hope there's air hockey." Aria said.

"Since when have you liked air hockey?" Ezra asked, and poked his girlfriend's side.

"Since forever." They approached their rooms, and Toby got the door open for the boy's room, where Spencer was just trying to bust the door open.

"Open little bastard." Spencer said, and tried to kick the door open with her foot, but it didn't work.

"Spence, let me do it." Toby said, and opened the door simply.

"Thanks." Spencer muttered, and gave Toby a quick kiss on the lips, and followed the girls inside. The conjoined door was already open, and there were three gigantic beds in each room. The boys had one each, Emily and Maya were sharing one, Spencer and Aria was sharing one, and Hanna has one on her own. Spencer looked into Hanna's suitcase, and saw a small bikini bottom.

"Does she wear it or floss with it." She said, flinging a pair of bikini bottoms at Hanna. They all laughed. Spencer picked up her face cream. "Magic face cream with twenty-four carat flakes of gold. Really, Hanna? Gold in face cream."

"It was a sample." Hanna shouted from the bathroom putting away some of her products.

"Sure it was." Emily said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toby called from the other room, and the girls chuckled.

"She probably stole it." Aria said, and Hanna hit her arm.

"So, did you steal it Hanna?" Caleb called.

"I shouldn't really say with my boyfriend in the next room." Hanna said.

"You know you just admitted it." Ezra said, and they all chuckled.

"Sod it. I stole it. Oops." The girls all changed into their bikinis, and got a towel and sunscreen, and the boy's walked into the girl's room, where they were putting sunscreen on. Hanna's phone beeped, and she looked, and threw it back on the bed. "Who is it?"

"They said do you know your phones in Jamaica, bla bla bla, the usually crap." Hanna said, smiling that it wasn't from –A. "So are we ready to go?" Everyone said yes, and headed out the room.

**So I just want to clear out a few things: Ezra does not have a kid, he never did. Maya didn't die. Caleb didn't move to Ravenswood. Practically everything in season three and season four didn't happen. Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	4. Chapter 4

**You can kill me. **

"Where's the way to the beach?" Spencer asked.

"Aren't you supposed to know, smart ass." Caleb said.

"Alright then why don't you direct us to the beach?" They all laughed, and Caleb looked around for a sign. They were all silent as Caleb tried to find the way to the beach, and after five minutes they were finally at their destination. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath.

"See, I found the way." Caleb said, smiling. Spencer shook her head, and they all laughed. They spread out their towels and lay down.

"I might jump off a cliff." Emily said, wondering out load, as they soaked the warm sun.

"Then why don't we." Aria said, picking at her nails.

"How do we get up there, though?" Toby asked.

"We take the long way." Spencer said.

"So then, shall we." Ezra said.

"Yep." Hanna said. They all got up, and made their way to the cliff.

"Which one?" Maya asked, two cliffs, one small, one big.

"The big one." They all said, and started running up the cliff.

"Last one to jump buys drinks." Spencer screamed, and one by one they started running faster, and soon jumping off the cliffs. First was Caleb, then Emily, Toby and Ezra, Hanna, Maya and then Aria and Spencer jumped off together holding hands.

"Guess we're buying drinks." Aria said to Spencer, as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Guess we are." Spencer said.

"We should so go snorkeling some time." Toby said, as they swam away from the cliff, towards their belongings, but yet not getting out the water. Emily felt something brush up on her leg, and jumped on Toby's back. Everyone laughed except Emily.

"What the hell was that? Was that a piranha?" She screamed, and everyone laughed even more.

"It was just a fish." Aria said, and Emily jumped off Toby's back, but she still looked into the water. Maya pushed her backwards into the water, and once Emily got back up she pushed Aria. "What the hell." She tried to act serious, but a small smile was forming on her face.

"I thought you were Maya." Emily said, giggling. Aria splashed her, but Hanna got splashed instead, and that was how the splashing fight started, and lasted for some time. They dunked each other into the water, pushed each other, and splashed each other, no matter who, just splashing everyone in sight. Aria, Hanna and Spencer fell backwards into the water, due to their boyfriends pushing them. They did a signal underneath the water, and swam around behind their boyfriends. They boys didn't know where they went, and Emily and Maya tried to hide their laughter, as the girls surfaced from the water, and pounced on their boyfriends back. They tripped, but didn't fall. They were all laughing.

"So shall we buy the drinks?" Toby said, after an hour and a half of playing in the water.

"Yes." Maya said, and the rest nodded her head. "Oh, and Han. Remember you're on time-out."

"What about this week just as an exception. I can't break my year-long streak, and it's Jamaica." Hanna said, looking at the girls, giving them her puppy dog eyes. Spencer pushed her backwards into the water, and Hanna grabbed Spencer's leg so she went under the water as well. They both came up gasping for air.

"Fine, just for this week." Spencer said, giving Hanna a glare, and Hanna smiled.

"That is all I am asking for, now come on you bitches are paying." Hanna said, and dragged Aria and Spencer out of the ocean. The others followed, and laughed at Hanna's eagerness. "I'll go up with you, because I don't know what there is to drink." The group chuckled, and Hanna shook their head at them. She located her phone, in the mess of towels, and stuff. "It's seven. So why don't we go to a club, I'm sure there'll be one around here, somewhere." Everyone said yes, and dried themselves off a bit so they weren't soaking. They slung their towels over their shoulders, and walked away from the beach.

"So where are we going to find the club, Hanna?" Maya asked. Hanna shook her head, at Maya's 'stupid' question.

"The front desk, where else?"

"What if they don't speak English?" Spencer asked, smiling.

"I thought you were the smart one."

"Then what if they don't know where one is?" Toby asked, and Hanna breathed deeply in frustration.

"Signs, and walking." Hanna replied, face palming. Everyone laughed. "I thought you guys were smart." They laughed again.

* * *

"Okay so what shall we wear?" Maya asked, looking at the ten dresses splayed out on Hanna's bed. The boys laughed, the conjoined door was open, and they could hear everything.

"I'll have this one." Spencer and Aria said, as they reached for different dresses and took them. Spencer chose a navy blue strapless dress with white polka dots, while Aria chose a strapless floral one. They sat on their bed, waiting for the other three to choose.

"I'll have this one." Emily said, taking a simple white dress, and sitting where Aria and Spencer were laying on the bed.

"Seven dresses." Hanna said, eyeing the red colored mini dress with the drape at the shoulder. While Maya was eyeing the peach colored shift dress with rosette trim. "I think I've found mine." Hanna picked up the dress she was eyeing and held it up to her, and looked how it looked on her in the mirror.

"And I've found mine." Maya said, picking up the dress she was eyeing earlier.

"Finally." Hanna said dramatically and they laughed.

"I took the same time as you Missy." Maya said, shaking her head.

"Alright, so let's get dressed." Spencer said, getting up, and closing the conjoined door. The girls got into the dresses, and the dresses hugged all their figures perfectly.

"So, now make-up." Aria said, and she opened the conjoined door, she walked over to the dressing table, where Hanna was already doing her eyes.

"Why can't we already just go?" Caleb moaned.

"Shut up, we need to do our make-up." Spencer said, making her eyes wide so she could do her mascara.

"How do you not poke that thing in your eye?" Ezra asked.

"That thing is called a wand, and it takes years of practice." Hanna said, while Aria was rummaging for her hair-doughnut.

"Are you looking for your doughnut?" Maya asked, and Aria mumbled a yes in reply, the boys laughed, while the girls looked at them.

"You don't know what a doughnut is do you?" Emily said.

"Its food. You don't put it in your hair." Toby said.

"Seriously, in the least Caleb should know." Aria said.

"Why should I know?" Caleb said.

"Because you're dating Hanna, who is the queen of heels, handbags and hair." Spencer said, and Hanna smiled, still doing her hair, and counting the seconds in her mind to precision.

Twenty minutes had passed, and the girls were ready, they had their hair and make-up done, their heels on, well except for Emily, and their dresses on. "Can we go yet?" Caleb moaned, as the girls were packing their hand clutches. A minute passed, and the girls looked around.

"Yes we can go." Maya said, and they walked out the door heading their way to the nightclub, and holding their couples hands.

"By the way I'm not carrying you if you can't walk." Caleb said to Hanna, who was looking at the ground trying not to fall over, like Aria and Maya were. Spencer was wearing wedges, so nothing could get caught in her shoes.

"I think you'll be carrying her otherwise." Aria said, almost tripping, but Ezra caught her by the waist. "Thanks." She whispered, and he squeezed her hand.

"Have you given her the flask back yet?" Maya whispered.

"No, it's in America."

"Fuck." Hanna said, knowing what they were talking about. "If you lose it, Aria. You're buying me a new one."

"And how many do you have?" Toby asked.

"Like…" Hanna did imaginary maths in the air for about a minute as her friends laughed at her. "Five."

"And what are they for?" Spencer said.

"One is for sad events, one is for pick me ups, one is for parties to give the punch a something extra, one is for restaurants, and the other for sleepovers."

"And what is in them?" Ezra asked.

"I think… Vodka."

"You think?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I've been meaning to tell you, my Mum saw you with the flask, she kind of thinks you are…" Caleb trailed off, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Not the first time." Spencer said, and they all laughed, except Hanna.

"What do you mean not the first time?" Hanna said, as the laughing died down.

"Remember the party my Dad had, because of this work do." Hanna nodded. "Well, Melissa saw you with a flask."

"I remember that, the bitch came up to me, and said I don't think you should be drinking that, and she poured the flask over my head. God, I hate your sister."

"Doesn't everyone." They all laughed, and arrived at the nightclub. They walked in, and Hanna took Aria and Spencer by the arm and headed straight to the bar.

**Okay, this story is back, and I'm sorry I haven't update. 12 reviews if you want the next chapter by Tuesday.**

**Bye Dolls**


	5. Chapter 5

"You bitches are paying remember?" Hanna shouted over the loud music, as the others came over to them, pushing past people in the very busy nightclub. "Drinking game?" They all said yes, and Hanna ordered the vodka drinking game, yes there was a drinking vodka game on the menu.

"Wait, its three against five." Toby said. Maya walked over to the boys.

"Pussy's." She said, but loud enough to hear. "Alright, game on." She shouted, rubbing her hands together, as the drinks came.

"One minute." Hanna shouted, setting the timer on her phone. "Go." She screamed, and they started doing vodka shots. The girls won by five, thanks to Hanna, and they were already drunk of their ass, as well as Maya. All the girls erupted into giggles, and Aria fell over. Ezra helped her back up, and she fell on to him again. He stood her straight, and put her hands on the bar table so she wouldn't fall.

"Another round." Spencer shouted, and the waiter behind the bar. He came back with another round. The girls won again by three.

"How do they keep winning?" Ezra asked, shaking their heads.

"If it wasn't for meeee, you guyssss would loooooose so bad." Maya slurred, reaching for another shot, but Caleb took it, and drank it. They boys weren't as bad, they could stand, and think at least _a bit_ straight.

"We need to cut them all off." Toby said, and the two other boys nodded, while Maya punched his chest. Hard. "Really?" Maya giggled, and fell onto her ass. Toby helped her up, and the girls started whispering between each other. They all smiled, and walked clumsily towards the DJ stand. The boys followed, with some girls staring, no, gawking at them, they didn't take any notice.

"Is it too early to do karaoke?" Hanna shouted to the DJ.

"What song, ladies?" He asked, eying them up and down, the girls took no notice of it, they were too wasted. The boys shared looks, and decided to dismiss it, but what they didn't know was that they'd been seeing a lot more of him. The DJ passed the girls the book which held the songs, and they squealed when they saw one. They chose Natasha Bedingfeild: A pocket of sunshine, and Miley Cyrus: Party in the USA, and Take a Hint by Victoria Justice. They walked up clumsily onto the small stage, with Hanna falling at the step. Caleb grabbed her by the waist, and out her back on the stage with the girls, they all grabbed a microphone, and put on their serious faces. Toby pulled out his phone.

"Really?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, so we can show them this in the morning, put it on family movies, and tease them until the end of time." Toby shouted. Caleb and Ezra got their phones out, and put the video cameras on. The spotlight shone on the five girls, and the club went near quiet.

"This is quite bright. Ooh." Hanna said, and giggled.

"Alright, everyone Karaoke time is about to begin starting with these five beautiful girls, and they've chosen Pocket full of sunshine, take a hint, and Party in the USA." The boys laughed at the songs the girls had chosen, they loved those songs, but never admitted it. The music to pocket full of sunshine, and the girls began belting it out, the boys hysterically laughing. The girls still sung out, and everyone in the club cheered them on. The DJ was laying eyes on all of them. Examining their features, and looking them up and down. A mischievous smile came onto his lips.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh

Do what you want but you're never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh

Take me away, a secret place

A sweet escape, take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away, a hiding place

The songs finished, and the crowd erupted into drunk cheers. "Bitch." Hanna and Maya shouted out to the crowd. They all took another shot which the DJ gave them. The boys looked at each other once again. The song Take a Hint started up again.

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see them coming from the left and from the right. I don't wanna be a priss I'm just Try'na be polite But it always seems to bite me in the- Ask me for my number Yeah, You put me on the spot You think that we should hook up But I think that we should not You had me at hello Then you opened up your mouth And that is when it started going south Oh! Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips Stop your starin at my ass. Take a hint. Take a hint No you can't Buy me a drink Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, Take a hint T-Take a hint, Take a hint!

The girls made their own dance moves to the lyrics, and did their synchronized moves in the chorus, but putting their hands of their hips, pretending to punch someone in the face, turn around and slap their butts. By the end of the song, the girls all fell into giggles, the boys hysterically laughing, while still filming, but what they didn't know was that the DJ was still checking out their girls, by cheering them on even more when they slapped their butts or did a _certain_ move. Party in the USA came on.

"I think this will be the one where they will probably die of embarrassment in the morning." Caleb said, laughing, as the girls got in their poses.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. _They pretended to hop off a plane. _With a dream and my cardigan_. They pretended to pick up the shoulders of an imaginary cardigan._ Welcome to the land of fame excess, Am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time._ They put their middle finger up saying the first. _Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign._ They looked to their right, and pretended to see the Hollywood sign. _This is all so crazy_. _Everybody seems so famous_._ My tummy's turning' and I'm feeling' kinda home sick_. _Too much pressure and I'm nervous. _They kept on blaring out the song, and doing the dance moves, and they squealed when the chorus came on. _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_._ And a Jay-Z song was on_. _ And a Jay-Z song was on_. _ And a Jay-Z song was on._ _So I put my hands up, _they out their hands up. _They're playing my song,_ _And the butterflies fly away_, and pretended to be butterflies._ I'm noddin' my head like yeah_, they nodded their heads like yeah. _ Movin' my hips like yeah,_ moving their hips in a circle, their hands up, and their heads nodding.

The rest of the song went by, the boys shocked at their choice of dance moves none the less still hysterically laughing, the girls collapsed into even more giggles, and fell on the ground. The DJ made a move to get the girls up, but the three boys helped them all up.

"I can handle these chicks, guys." The DJ said, and the boys laughed, as Hanna leaned into Caleb to kiss him. He stood her up straight, knowing that she'll start something, which she won't be able to finish.

"I don't think you can handle them." Ezra said, and the three guys laughed. He was right. The DJ couldn't handle them.

"Who are you guys?"

"We're they're boyfriends." Caleb said, smiling, as he held Hanna by the hips, who kept on swaying, and dancing to Pitbull and Christina Aguilera.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Cause they are. That is Ezra. This is Caleb, and that is Toby who has a killer six-pack, but don't tell him I tell him I said that." Hanna said, and held a finger up to her lips. The boys chuckled.

"Whatever you say, dudes."

"Don't talk to them again?" Toby growled, and Spencer's lips explored his neck, he couldn't help but chuckle, and smile. The DJ walked away, and Maya fell over again, and Caleb helped her up, giving her to Ezra, because Caleb already had his hands full with Hanna.

"I think we should go now, before anything else happens." Ezra said, as Aria buried her head drunkenly into his chest.

"Agreed." Toby and Caleb said. I am superman came on, and Hanna put her fist up in the air, and kept in singing in, and was running around the nightclub, somehow she got out of Caleb's strong grip. "Shit, wait outside." Caleb said, and started running off after Hanna, whose dress was falling down a bit, and showing a bit of boob. He caught up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, reeling her closer towards him, he turned her around she was facing with. He pulled up her dress a bit, and she blushed.

"I love you so much, never forget that." Hanna slurred, he shook his head, and lead her out the door. Aria, Spencer and Maya had their heels in their hands, and were walking bare feet. Hanna clasped onto Caleb's shoulders, and took her heels off, while clinging to Caleb's arm, tightly. She gasped. "Let's go to the beach."


End file.
